Almar MacEntire
Almar MacEntire Appearance Almar is a very handsome man, standing at six foot three inches and two hundred twenty-five pounds of muscle. His body is in near pristine condition, side from a few scars on his chest from a sparring accident as a boy. Almar's face was flawless, a chiselled jawline and exceptional cheek bones, making his face perfect for thick facial hair, which he generally had. A thick bush of neatly kempt whiskers covers his chin, upper lip, and jaw. Above his cheek bones a pair of emerald green eyes that held deep sorrow and wisdom for a man his age, their piercing gaze being able to read you based soley on body language. Personality Almar is a high spirited man, who rarely ever gets down on himself or others, lending himself to the notion that no matter what happens, things could always be worse. When talking to this man, one would find that he rarely speaks negatively about himself or other, yet another example of his high spirits. If ever you find yourself as Almar's enemy, he would first and foremost attempt to be diplomatic, as he views war as uncivilized and savage. Early Life As a boy, his parents groomed him as the next heir to the MacEntire estate, molding him into an abled politician and a conversationalist like no other. Unlike most children in his position, he in fact enjoyed his studies and took them as seriously as life itself. Going into his teens, he and his best friend, of many years, began to stop seeing each other as frequently as they might have liked. They were being preened and taught the mannerisms of Lordaeronian nobility. Although they did not see each other as much as they'd have liked to, they remained close friends, savoring each and every moment of time they spent together. It was around the time Almar had turned fourteen, when the Scourge Onslaught began in Lordaeron, Gavenstead constantly under siege, yet holding it's defenses, until one night, when a pair of geists scaled the wall, using the cover of a pillar of steam from one of the pitch pots mounted atop the fortification, and moved to the keep, slaying Almar's parents in their sleep. When the siege had finally died down, the soldiers of Gavenstead went outside the walls to clear the remaining Scourge forces, with minimal casualties, stacking the corpses into piles about fifty feet high and burning them. The thick smoke had cause an a per po setting for what came next. The guards who had been guarding Almar's parents' chambers had approached him, to tell him the horrid news of his parents' untimely demise at the hands of the Scourge infiltrators. Adulthood When Almar had turned eighteen, he made one of his father's most trusted advisors the steward of Gavenstead, so that he might join the military and train with his men. His dismay for his parents' death, and his rage for those who killed them gave him a drive like no other, disregarding his status as a noble, he quickly climbed up the ranks of the military, soon earning the rank of General at the tender age of twenty-eight, taking command of his soldiers, and his people, and becoming the epitome of leadership. Soon after taking command of the Gavenstead regiment, he marched his legion out of Gavenstead, he himself taking point, and clearing out what remained of the Scourge in the surrounding fifty miles. As he had reached his friends land, Darrowshire, his heart sunk in sorrow, seeing it had fallen in the onslaught of the ruthless Scourge. He leapt down from his steed and scoured the rubble searching for Jennifer's body, though to no avail. As he became tired, and started to feel hazy, Jennifer appeared from under a large cellar door that had previously been sealed by fallen debris. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her in a tight Embrace. From that day forward, Almar swore to protect Jennifer and reclaim Darrowshire, becoming the General of her Knight Regiment, the Knights of Lioncrest. Retaining his status as Duke of Gavenstead, he began leading expeditions into Lordaeron, slowly moving towards his goal of recapturing Darrowshire, and giving Jennifer her home back. Under his leadership, the Knights of Lioncrest, and the Gavenstead military made swift work of any and all Scourge forces laying in their path. Eventually, recapturing Darrowshire with the aid of the Pariah Legion. After the next few years of serving Jennifer and attempting to win her heart, only to be continually shot down, he decided to take one last chance. He proposed to Jennifer, and much to his surprise, she said yes, and they are now happily engaged. After a falling out due to differences in opinion and a lack of respect for his position by Jennifer, they decided to break off the engagement, and are no longer speaking to eachother. Though he decided to change his mind, and began speaking with Jennifer again, however, any relationship was strictly plutonic. Recently Not long after the falling out with Jennifer, Almar began speaking with a woman named Myriany Hollow. They quickly hit it off. Soon Myri had moved into Castle MacEntire where her every need was attended to by the servants. Shortly after he had moved Myri into the castle, Almar proposed marriage and she accepted. Almar and Myriany are now happily engaged. Myriany and Almar got married and have had a wonderful marriage so far. They have had their trials and tribulations, but nothing can get between them. One of the main issues they dealt with was Almar's oldest friend Jennifer Lioncrest, who was constantly appearing in their story, until they stopped talking entirely. Jennifer and Almar are once again speaking to eachother, the most notable interaction was Jennifer's attempted suicide, where she signed a document entaining the shift in power of Darrowshire to Almar. With this addition, Darrowshire has now officially become a part of the Duchy of Gavenstead, nearly doubling Almar's holdings. Gavenstead Location Gavenstead is located in Northern Lordaeron, in the area currently known as the Eastern Plaguelands. Positioned almost right in the center the area, spanning south from Eastwall Tower to the mountains of the Eastern Plaaguelands, and east from Darrowshire to Light's Hope Chapel. The Wall Gavenstead is perhaps the single most heavily fortified province in all of Lordaeron. The hundred foot walls date back to the first duke, Leopold MacEntire, which were built out of the fear of invasion by his neighbors, and supposed friends. Due to this paranoia, the Wall was constantly being maintained and added onto, until it was nearly impenetrable. The wall's defenses include Ballistae mounted on turrets every twenty feet, pitch pots every ten feet and archers stationed every five feet. The Castle Castle MacEntire, sits smack dab in the center of Gavenstead, a monstrous structure, also built by Duke Leopold MacEntire in the early years of the duchy. Castle MacEntire is the only structure in that stands above the Wall, at a titanic size of two-hundred feet. Not only is Castle MacEntire the center of the Duchy, it is the center of the province's defenses, having a series of trebuchets, catapults and onagers facing in every direction. The Castle Guards are the most well trained soldiers in all of Gavenstead, as well as the most loyal, and would die defending the Duke. Category:Characters Category:Duchy of Gavenstead Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage